


Safehouse

by ohthiscantbegood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, scattered scenes and story starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthiscantbegood/pseuds/ohthiscantbegood
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away from it all for a while. Especially when “it all” includes your psycho ex blowing up your apartment.





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Finally giving in (a little) to this plot bunny that refuses to go away. I… don’t usually read no-power aus, but I guess I’m maybe writing one now?

“Wait here,” James said, leaving the door open as he checked the room, making a full circuit before waving Steve in.

Steve went through the door slowly, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He’d expected bare walls and a few sad furnishings, but the place was almost cozy. The door opened into the smallest hint of a hallway with a bathroom to the left and a kitchenette to the right. A tall table filled in as a counter of sorts and separated the kitchen from the rest of the space. Beyond that, a shorter table had a single chair pushed neatly beneath it, facing the door. It was a tidy space, minimal but not drab, with a few pops of color provided by the surprisingly cheerful dishes that lined the shelves.

The dishes stood sideways on racks, rather than stacked, and Steve noticed suddenly that there were no cabinets on the kitchen wall. There was also no pantry, no closet, no dresser—nothing with drawers, only the shelves hung on the right-hand and rear walls, in use but uncluttered. Nowhere to hide anything, he realized, remembering the closet door blown off its hinges in what was left of his own apartment. The bathroom was similarly outfitted: shelves above the toilet and where a medicine cabinet would have been, no vanity covering the sink. The only door inside the apartment was the one that closed off the shower. The unfrosted glass looked thick and heavy, and he wondered if it was bulletproof.

“We can, uh, hang a curtain or something. For privacy.”

Steve turned to look at James, who had watched quietly as he surveyed the room. He’d been all business until then, inspecting the bed before ushering Steve in, then busying himself with re-making it while Steve looked around. Now, he was perched on the edge of it, shoes off and slid underneath. The legs of the bed were bolted to the floor, as were the counter and the desk. 

Almost cozy, but still a safehouse.

“Bold choice for a second date.” Steve smirked, tilting his head as he met James’s eyes.

“Second,” James asked, tilting his in return and quirking an eyebrow.

“There was coffee,” Steve countered, shrugging. “Totally counts.“

James laughed, and much to Steve’s delight, blushed. There again, for a moment, was the shyness he’d seen at the bar, and afterwards as they’d kissed in the dim light of James’s apartment.

Steve realized that the bed here was covered in the same simple but impossibly fluffy bedding as the one he and James had shared the night before. “What is this place?”

“I told you,” James said, meeting his eye again. “It’s a safehouse.”

“Right, but whose?”

James took a deep breath and looked down at his hands for a second. “Mine,” he said, raising his head to hold Steve’s gaze. “And now yours, if you want.”

He sounded a little uncertain, as if Steve might actually say no. Instead, he moved in close, taking cautious steps and slowly removing his hands from his pockets. He brought one to rest on the side of James’s face, which he now peered down at, for a change.

James placed his hands on the smaller man’s narrow hips and gently pulled him onto his lap. He raised his right hand to Steve’s face, running his thumb over his lips, unable to tear his eyes from them as they fell open just the tiniest bit. He’d hesitated for a moment, but Steve saw him make up his mind then, and smiled as he exhaled in a rush and tilted the both of them back onto the bed. Rolling over, he hovered for a second, wetting his own lips before closing the distance between them. Steve curled a leg over his as he deepened the kiss.

After a while, James lifted his head and inhaled slowly, opening his mouth as if to speak. Steve silenced him with a gentle finger and leaned up to follow it with an equally gentle kiss. “Yeah,” he breathed softly as he buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of James’s neck. James sighed and closed his eyes as Steve pulled just a little. He kissed a spot just below his jaw and smiled into his skin when he felt a shiver. “I want.”


End file.
